Mirror Mirror: The Hogwarts Chronicles, Year 1
by MathewSwift
Summary: Somepony had stolen Twilight's crown and she traveled through a magical mirror in the Crystal Palace. Twilight, and unexpectedly Spike, travel through the mirror to a world she was not prepared for... I do not own MLP, Equestria Girls or Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1: The Gateway

**Mirror Mirror: The Hogwarts Chronicles**

**Year 1: The Philospher's Stone**

* * *

**********Chapter 1: The Gateway**

* * *

Princess Luna's moon was shining it's rays through the towers of the Crystal Palace, as it sparkled from the crystallized walls and doors. Its inhabitants were asleep as the guards were on high alert, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Unfortunately, they didn't notice the hooded mare in hiding.

She trotted not too fast, but not too slow, risking anypony to be hearing the clopping that followed. She approached the last door in the corridor, and opened it with a turquoise coloured aura from her unicorn horn. The door slid open silently, and there, sleeping with her wings folded and her eyes shut, was the new crowned princess, Twilight Sparkle, and on her bedside table was her crown a.k.a her Element of Harmony. She found her prize at last.

She silently approached the Element, attempted to raise it off the wooden plank, the lamp behind toppled and fell, but there was no crash. The mare's magic quickly caught the lamp, and she placed it back onto the table quietly, and placed the Element in her cloak and placed a similar, plastic crown it it's place. As she turned to leave, she tripped on a scaly piece of rope,... but it was a dragon's tail. The crash that followed woke the princess and the dragon. Twilight stirred and saw the figure... and the crown.

"MY CROWN!" she called. "She's got my crown!"

The mare bolted out of the chambers, and hurried through the corridor. It was a matter a time before the guards would arrive, because Twilight was making haste with the chase and shouting "AFTER HER! SHE'S STEALING MY CROWN!" Finding out what's going on, the rest of the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony looked and followed.

Twilight used her Alicorn magic to teleport in front of the thief and as she read her mind, the mare teleported, leaving her cloak flying at Twilight, temporarily blinding her. The mare then, teleported behind the blinded princess, wearing a saddlebag containing the crown. Twilight fought the robes off and threw them aside, with Rarity catching them. She raced to the mare and tackled her to an empty room, where there was only one thing, a large amethyst mirror. The crown flew out of the bags and ricocheted through the room, ending up in the mirror, which swallowed the crown with a swirl and a sparkle of light. Twilight and her friends gasped.

"What did you do to my crown?" Twilight stared at the mare, who was a gold unicorn, with a mane of sunset-yellow and scarlet mane, with a sunset cutie mark on her flank. She smiled nastily at the princess.

"Sorry it had to be this way..." She vanished, and reappeared to the front of the mirror. "...Princess." She jumped into the mirror and that was all they saw of the mysterious mare.

"Who was that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, whoever it was," interjected Rarity, holding up the mare's robes. "she really needs a new colour, I mean, silver and green definitely do not mix!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

Twilight, however approached Rarity, staring at the robes. It was, indeed, a silver and forest-green robes and they look at least two-sizes too big for a regular unicorn. Then, she saw a crest, on it's helm. It was also silver and green and it contained a serpent, which the word said below.

_"Slytherin."_

"What is Slytherin?" asked Twilight. "Do any of you know?"

"Maybe it's the mare's name?" asked Applejack.

"Maybe it's the name of an organization?" suggested Rarity.

"Maybe it's a house in a school for magical, monkey-like people, and the house turns out to be the meanest house in the whole school, which it had a very, very bad monkey, who was a killer and a savage?" said Pinkie Pie.

"I'm... speechless." said Rainbow Dash.

"We better ask Princess Celestia." whispered Fluttershy.

"Good idea." Twilight nodded to the yellow Pegasus. "She might know."

"Cool!" Spike pointed out. "Maybe I might get gems for breakfast."

* * *

Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence were in the throne room when Twilight and her friends came bursting in, while Pinkie Pie came in last, hopping.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight gasped for breath. "Somepony - -"

"It's alright, Twilight, Luna told me." Celestia smiled. "I believe I also know who took your crown."

"You do?" Rainbow lit up. "Who?"

Celestia nodded and spoke into the throne room.

"Sunset Shimmer. A former student of mine." She said in a serious voice. "She began her studies with me not long before Twilight. When she didn't get what she wanted as quickly as she wanted, she became cruel and dishonest. I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path, one that has sadly lead her to stealing your crown."

Spike fished out the phoney crown and held it to Celestia. "She replaced Twilight's with this one." Celestia leaned forward for a closer look.

"I suppose Sunset Shimmer thought that you wouldn't realize right away that this was not yours," She spoke again. "and by the time you did, it would be too late to go after your crown and your Element of Harmony." She trotted to the doors and Twilight followed.

"But I don't understand," she cried. "Where did she go? Where did she take my crown?"

"You'll soon know more about this place than even I do." was all that Celestia said.

_What was that supposed to mean?_ thought Twilight. _Am I going somewhere?_ Then, she lit up with another question.

"Princess, do you know what or who Slytherin is?"

"Hmmm..." The Princess of the Sun thought. "I don't know, but I think an old friend of mine does."

"An old friend?"

"Yes, Twilight. I may not know what Slytherin may be, but he may be able to help you on your journey."

"Where is he? In Canterlot?"

"He's where you'll be going." Now Twilight was more confused.

* * *

They were in the room with the strange mirror, with the amethyst casing, and which it swallowed Twilight's crown the previous evening. Princess Luna approached it.

"This is no ordinary mirror." Luna exclaimed. "This is a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once every thirty moons."

Pinkie was on the positive side and touched the gooey glass. "Sparkly!" Luna whisked her away with her magic.

"It has always been kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle, but when Princess Cadence took charge of the Crystal Empire, we sent it here for her to watch over."

Celestia trotted forward. "I was hoping that Sunset Shimmer would use it to return, coming back to Equestria, seeking my guidance, but obviously, this is not was has happened."

Princess Cadence then, turned to Twilight. "Twilight, you must use this mirror to go to this other world and retrieve your crown. Without it, the other Elements of Harmony are left with no power and Equestria will left without one of its means of defence."

"Your crown doesn't belong it the one place Sunset Shimmer now calls home. There will be no doubt that your Element of Harmony would be used against the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves."

Twilight's saddlebag then settled on her back, from Celestia's magic. "You know the importance of your task?"

"Twilight nodded and said "Yes."

"Then you must go at once." Twilight began to trot to the mirror, but suddenly, Rainbow Dash was blocking ahead.

"WOAH, woah!" she cried and huffed. Then, her friends came to her side. "If she's goin', we're goin' with her, right, girls?"

"OOOOOOOH!" Pinkie Pie shrieked. "I'm so nervous-ited!"

"You do realize that's not a real word, right?" asked Applejack to Pinkie. Twilight beamed but...

"I'm afraid I can't let you all go." Princess Celestia interjected.

"WHAT?!" Rainbow shouted. "Why not?!"

"Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate world, making havoc that will make it impossible for Twilight to get the crown back from Sunset Shimmer. This is something Princess Twilight must do alone."

Luna approached Twilight and spoke again.

"Time is of the essence, but as an added measure, me and my sister will cast a time spell, which will slow down the time in this alternate world as you enter the mirror, making it longer for you to find your crown. You will have ten months in this world, but that equals to three days in Equestria, to find your crown."

"On the 21st day of June, when the moon reaches it's peak in the night sky, the gateway will close, and once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you are able to use it to return."

Twilight then, approached the mirror, stared at her reflection, and walked into the glass. Spike, scared and shocked, ran inside the mirror as well, without Twilight knowing.

* * *

The trip was fast and weird, and it was over. She fell on something soft, and cushiony. She opened her eyes to see that it was a bed that she landed on. She looked around the room and saw a fancy mirror on the dresser, and the window viewed building and a massive clock tower, which rung at eight. She turned and saw a suitcase, with her cutie mark star across the top, with the letters "TS" in the middle of it.

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

Twilight flinched at the knock, and she quickly glared at the door. At once, the door opened and there was a creature, with yellow skin, a red scruffy patch of hair, and he was wearing a red and white striped apron, which was covered in gold liquid and muck. He had a locked-jaw with a buck-toothed grin,, holding a tray of biscuits and tea and smiled at Twilight.

"Good morning, Miss Twilight Sparkle. How was yer first ev'nin' at the **Leaky Cauldron?**"

Twilight tried to stand and greet, but she fell over instantly. She saved her fall by holding out her hands...HANDS?! She stared at them and like any pony would've done, she screamed.

"What's wrong, miss?" asked the man, with the apron and tray. "It's like you've nev'r seen a wizard before."


	2. Chapter 2: Twilight's Letter

**Mirror Mirror: The Hogwarts Chronicles**

**Year 1: The Philospher's Stone**

* * *

**********Chapter 2: Twilight's Letter**

* * *

Twilight looked up into the mirror on the bedside dresser, with curiosity and fear, for she had changed. She was taller, and her muzzle seemed to have shrank. She still had her hair, but her horn and wings had vanished from her forehead and back. She was wearing what looked like a uniform, with a magenta bow tie, a violet mini skirt, with her cutie mark symbolized in it and her skin was like her coat: lavender purple. Even her eyes remained the same as her Alicorn counter-part. The man was thinking of the same.

"Very unusual for a girl to have purple eyes, eh?" He asked Twilight. "Why'd you scream?"

"Uhhh..." Her mind was going blank. She wanted to tell him, but that would jeopardize Equestria's existence. If she did tell them, what if they'd wanted to take over her home? She found a quick lie. "Because... I fell."

"Tha's it?" The man raised a red eyebrow. "Anyway, your family is askin' fer ya."

"My... family?"

"Well, fer breakfast, of course!" The man chuckled. "They, includin' you, signed up rooms fer September 1st, din't ya?"

_Just go with it, Twilight._ Twilight thought. "Y-yes?"

"Well, my name is Tom Cake, but call me Tom. I'm th' bartender fer the Leaky Cauldron. Let me escort ya."

Twilight stood and walked out of the room, following Mr. Cake down a staircase. It was difficult to walk with just two legs, but after a while, her instinct took over her new legs. They walked into a grubby-looking pub, with aged creatures, reading or talking. At the farthest table from the staircase, she saw her older brother, Shining Armour, who had changed as well. He still had his blue hair and chalk-white skin, but he was a head taller that Twilight, wearing a set of sapphire blue robes, which embolyzed a bronze raven, with the word **"Ravenclaw"** stitched at the bottom of the crest. He saw Twilight and approached her.

"Twiley!" He called, and even his voice sounded a bit different. "How was your sleep, kiddo?"

Twilight felt a bit between happy and confused when she hugged her brother. "Alright, I guess?"

"Follow me, we're going to have breakfast."

They approached their table and Twilight saw more familiar faces: a girl, with yellow, pink and violet hair, also wearing robes, but they were scarlet and gold, with the crest bearing a lion, saying **"Gryffindor Prefect" **along the tip of the crest. It was Princess Cadence, not really a princess. Her mother, who looked different, except for her purple-and silver hair, also wearing another set of sapphire blue robes, but the bronze raven was nowhere to be found. Her father was just wearing a black robe, but his navy blue hair and blue skin still stayed the same.

"Mom?" Twilight shrieked. "Dad? Cadence?"

"How are you, honey?" Her mother chuckled. "How was your sleep?"

"Pretty good, I guess?"

"Come sit, we were waiting for you to start eat." Her father pointed out to the buffet laid before them. It contained several platters of strange thins that Twilight had never seen before. Her stomach aching in hunger, she decided that she could try new things, so she sat down between her father and Shining and began to eat.

* * *

Twilight had to admit, that these creatures, who worked at this place, makes new things taste good. She tried what they called bacon, sausage, and something called humbugs. They were so good, she forgot to ask Tom what they were made from. She put a few more of those humbugs in her pocket, when she felt something that felt like... a LETTER?

Desperate to find out if it came from Princess Celestia, Twilight pulled out the letter from her pocket and her face fell. It wasn't from Princess Celestia. In fact, there was no return address. Instead, there was the sending address, in green ink.

* * *

___Ms. Twilight Sparkle_

_ Room 12_

_The Leaky Cauldron, London_

* * *

The lavender-skinned girl opened the letter and read:

* * *

_Dear Miss Sparkle,_

_We are please to announce that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins at September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

Twilight looked at the list and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

First-year Students must be equipped with:

Books:

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

The Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Lively Toadstool

The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk

Brewing: a Guide to Potion-Making by Kindle Thornbottom

Shields from Darkness: Volume 1 by Arnold Riddle

Uniform:

1 set of black robes

1 pair of protective gloves (dragon-hide or similar)

1 scarf and 1 set of boots

Other Equipment:

1 wand

1 standard size/ 2 pewter cauldron

1 set of potion ingredients

1 brass telescope

1 journal

Students are allowed to bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

**NOTICE: _FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!_**

* * *

_Why would I want a broomstick?_ thought Twilight, as she finished reading. _To clean up the school with?_ She placed the list in her pocket and began to head to her room, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Twilight? Is that you?"

She whirled around to find the owner of the voice, but it wasn't found. After a soft "HOO!", she looked up to see an owl, but not the ones that she sees delivering letters out and in the window. It was a purple-feathered owl, with a green belly, while his tail feathers were also emerald-green, with it's beady eyes with black slits in the middle of those green irises. Those eyes were very, VERY familiar!

"Spike?" She stared at the owl. "Is that you?!"

* * *

**I don't know what to do, so I made Cadence in Gryffindor and I made Shining Armour in Ravenclaw. I don't know what to do about Spike in the HP universe, so I made him an owl, so he would still be useful. Cool twist, eh? -Mathew Swift**


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**Mirror Mirror: The Hogwarts Chronicles**

**Year 1: The Philosopher's Stone**

* * *

**********Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

* * *

The owl that was known as Spike flew down to Twilight's shoulder, piercing it with his new talons. Twilight held her painful shriek, trying to avoid attracting attention. The purple owl gave a small hoot of a smile, and smiled innocently.

"What?" he asks, seeing Twilight's disapproving look.

"Princess Celestia _specifically_ said that you are not allowed to come with me." She said to the dragon-like owl. "But why aren't you one of these... things like me?"

"Don't ask me! I feel like Owlicious, I keep *HOOT!*-ing and nopony told me that owls don't eat gems!"

"SHHH! We can't risk anypony hearing you talk!"

"Why? Are talking owls illegal here?"

"I'm not sure, but for some strange reason, I met Shining Armour and my parents!"

Spike's beak-jaw dropped. "You mean - - Celestia sent them here?"

Twilight shook her head. "I don't think so. I think these are...us of this world."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is this is an alternate universe, where there are copies of us, but as these creatures. Cadence is here, too."

"Alright, can we find out more about this place?"

Twilight nodded and walked towards an opening that lead somewhere, but it lead to a dead end. Twilight tried to find a way to get past it, but all there is was a gigantic brick wall that was at least ten feet tall.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Twilight shook her head in disbelief. "How do these people get through this?"

"Why don't we ask them?" Spike raised a wing.

"Good idea, Spike." Then, they walked back into the Leaky Cauldron, and found Tom, who was behind the counter, serving a few aged customers to a few drinks.

"Mr. Cake?" Twilight raised a finger.

"Please, call me Tom, my dear." He smiled with his signature toothless grin.

"Okay," Twilight said. "About that alleyway- -" Her words were halted as Tom looked to the front door.

"Ahh, Hagrid! The usual, I pressume?" He asked.

Twilight turned to see a giant of a man. He was a hunchbacked man, with a very, shaggy black hair and beard, wearing a brown moleskin coat, with black, beetle eyes beneath the beard. His voice was as shaggy as his hair and coat.

"No thanks, Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business." His large hand patted a shoulder. "Just takin' young Harry here ta get his school supplies."

Twilight took a good look at the boy known as Harry. He had to be at least a head shorter than Twilight, he was wearing clothes that were too big for him, he wore glasses, with one of the lenses cracked. His hair was jet-black, and (Spike noticed this as well,) he had a scar across his forehead. Twilight, then, noticed the entire bar went silent. Tom broke the silence.

"Bless my soul..." he muttered loudly. "It's Harry Potter!" Then, as Twilight could remember, the entire bar zoomed past Twilight, and crowded Hagrid and Harry. She heard voices saying "Welcome back, Mr. Potter." or "I can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"Why are they so excited to see some kid, Twi?" hooted Spike.

"Maybe that scar has something to do with this?" Twilight guessed.

* * *

After what felt like a whole day to Twilight and Spike, Harry and the man called Hagrid left the large crowd, leaving blessed faces. Hagrid turned to Twilight.

"Funny lookin' owl ye got there." He chuckled, looking to Spike. The owl looked down in embarrassment. They saw that Hagrid and Harry left through the exact same entrance that Twilight came through earlier. This was the last straw!

"Come on, Spike!" She yelled. "I have to know how to open that wall!" She began to run to the entrance, and she finally caught sight of the brick wall... which was now a huge gateway, Twilight sighed in relief, and walked through the gateway.

It was one of the weirdest streets Twilight and Spike had ever laid their eyes on. The street was crowded with more people, but the eye-catching thing was the stores that they were entering or exiting. There were stores for inks and parchment, cauldrons, wands, and anything else for that matter. Beside them was a sign with a word "**Diagon Alley**." To Twilight and Spike, this was a Strange, New World.

* * *

After examining the stores, (and an hour at Flourish and Blotts) Twilight thought about her Hogwarts letter and decided to find the things on her list. She already purchased her schoolbooks from the money (Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts) Shining Armour lent her, but she maybe a little short on the rest, but probably enough for her robes. She finally found a robes shop named Madame Malkin's All-Occasion Robes. She entered and found a elderly woman, with also, a toothless grin, as Mr. Cake does.

"Hogwarts?" Twilight nodded. "A young lady is actually being measured."

Twilight walked to the measuring room and sat down at a fancy-looking bench, but as she sat, she heard a voice.

"Hmmm... Maybe rubies would suit me?" The voice was gentle and formal. Twilight, and Spike (of course) looked around the corner to see a tall, teenage girl, with fancy, curled, violet hair, and cloud-white skin, wearing a black set of robes covered and shining with gems. Her eyes were sky blue, and Spike the Owl was in awe.

"***Sigh***," He said in a lovely voice. "_**Rarity...**_"


End file.
